1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an optical assembly for a luminaire, and more specifically, this invention relates to a system of reflector components to provide the desired light distribution and lighting efficiency for an outdoor floodlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In utilizing an outdoor floodlight, it is necessary to utilize some type of light collection and focusing system to obtain the desired lighting efficiency and light distribution. Such light control or optical systems conventionally utilize metallic reflectors, the best known of which, perhaps, is the parabolic reflector in its various sizes and shapes. Such reflectors are made of relatively heavy material and must be preformed in the desired shape. The use of such relatively heavy stock and the preforming operations make the costs of such reflector systems relatively high. Further, as a result of the working required to get the desired shape, it is frequently necessary to establish the reflecting surface of the metal after it has been preformed. This adds still another increment to the overall cost of the optical system.
In addition, the necessity of the preforming operations means that the manufacture and assembly of the optical system is relatively complex, as is the replacement of the optical system.
While some attempts have been made to utilize a multiplicity of reflector elements to produce the desired light control, these systems have generally been complex, unwieldy and financially impractical.